<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say it with flowers by athletiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363264">say it with flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger'>athletiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Flowers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are flowers tucked between the rope and his skin, beautiful white and purple orchid flowers standing out starkly against his fair skin. He leaks because Tony is right: they look beautiful. Steve looks up to see Tony staring at him lovingly, and he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say it with flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts">XxWanderlustxX</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX">XxWanderlustxX</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For franz, who wanted flower shibari! I hope this is okay, franzlove, and this is for you while you're going through what you're going through right now &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He loves his place, kneeling at Tony’s feet. Hands behind his back, chest arched, legs spread widely so that Tony can stand between them, Steve feels owned, helpless and awkward while Tony grazes his fingers across the naked expanse of his skin. They’ve just only started, yet Steve’s cock already juts up in eagerness, and he’s panting like he’s been running a twenty-miler; only under Tony’s hand could he be so undone so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” he whines, breaking off with a ragged hitch when Tony wraps his fingers around Steve’s throat and squeezes. It’s not hard - Tony’s fingers don’t even cut Steve off from breathing, yet Steve feels completely robbed of his breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so beautiful,” Tony praises, drawing away from his neck and tangles his fingers into Steve’s hair instead. “Breathe, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve inhales noisily, his body finally remembering how to breathed, and he gives a wanton moan. Steve melts when Tony gives him a beatific smile. “I wish I could keep you here like this, forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, right now, Steve wants that so desperately, and his cock throbs as the image pops into his mind. He can see himself at Tony’s feet always, falling, falling, falling under so all that he has to do is please Tony, and Tony would take care of him. He lets his eyes slip shut and his mouth part open, settling deeper within himself while he’s fully focused on the pure sensation of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be so terribly bored out of your mind though,” Tony remarks casually, even as he thrusts two fingers into Steve’s mouth. Steve whines at the words, but they slip away quickly into the back of his mind because he tastes Tony’s fingers in his mouth, exploring him. Steve wraps his lips around Tony’s fingers and sucks, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the fingers. “And I love your intelligence too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve is completely tuned to Tony.fm, and his skin is hypersensitive to everything, especially Tony. He needs...he needs...he doesn’t know what he needs, but Tony does, and Tony will always take care of him when he’s so down like this. His fingers pull out of Steve’s mouth with a degenerate </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and while normally Steve is embarrassed by the noise, all it does this time is make him pant with desperation for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hums consideringly, and he shifts. The rustle of clothing reminds Steve how naked he is. He blushes. His fully-hardened cock smears pre-come over his stomach at the revelation that he’s an object, Tony’s object, and all that does is make him even harder. “I think you’ll look good in rope,” Tony says, and Steve’s cock pulses in eagerness. Tony laughs brightly. “Seems like I got an answer, but what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yesyesyes,” Steve pleads, opening his eyes to look at Tony. From down here, Tony is magnificent and beautiful, completely in control and confident. Steve feels so unwieldy, his body too large for how small he feels right now. “Please Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cradles the side of his face, and Steve leans into the warmth of his open palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get rope now, I’ll still be in the room.” Then he pulls away, and Steve is left feeling bereft, cold now that he’s all alone, and his breath hitches. Before he can work up into a proper panic though, Tony returns and threads his fingers through his hair again. Steve calms as Tony grips his hair tightly, nearly to the point of pain, and he arches his back, thrusting his chest out when Tony pulls his head backwards. Tony wouldn’t leave him hanging under all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think red would look good on you,” Tony remarks. Then, the rough texture of rope falls over his shoulders. Tony releases his hold slightly so that Steve can look down at himself: it’s a length of red hemp rope, and it brushes against Steve nipples and his cock as he breathes. It tickles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve manages, pushing words out from his muddled mind, “I would love that, Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would.” Tony sounds so fond, and Steve looks up to gaze adoringly at his Dom. He is perfect, amazing, beautiful - Steve doesn’t know how he got an amazing man, but he’s happy to serve him. Tony leans down and captures his mouth in a kiss, all dominating and encompassing, and Steve willingly gives, parting his mouth to let Tony in. Then Tony draws away, and Steve stares at his reddened lips, swollen by the passion of their kiss. Steve is sure that he looks just the same, and it makes his cock throb, smearing more precome on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rope rubs against his skin as Tony begins to tie him with rope. Slowly, he gets bound by knots, pinned in place by the rope wrapping around his arms and down his chest, crisscrossing over and under his hardened nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony presses his hand into Steve’s palm. “Squeeze,” he commands, and Steve does so. Tony hums his approval, and then he removes his fingers so that he can continue tying him up. With every press of rope against his skin, Steve falls further and further under, watching with bleary eyes as Tony enters and exits his sight. He feels amazing, light, floaty. Steve giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so down,” Tony laughs gently, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. It makes his skin tingle, when Tony touches him - he can’t get enough of him, and he doesn’t want to. He wants Tony to stay with him. And Tony somehow must have heard him because he leans down for another kiss, this time right on the lips, and he murmurs, “Of course I’ll stay with you. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Steve mumbles back, pressing his forehead on Tony’s shoulder when he draws away. He is completely and utterly tied together now, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that he can’t move. Of course, Tony didn’t Steve-proof this rope, so he could get out of his bindings, but he finds that he doesn’t want to; he’s comfortable like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looks down at himself, and Tony tugs on the knots, testing his bindings. “Does anything pinch?” Tony asks, tracing the diamond criss-crossing of the rope on his chest and tugging every so often. Then he tugs on the rope that ties his thighs and legs together, inadvertently (or maybe not so inadvertently) spreading his legs even wider as he tests his binds. With the way Tony’s smirking at him as Steve’s cock jerks and throbs, he guesses that the move is more deliberate than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head. “It feels,” he tries, but his words stumble over each other. He clears his throat because it’s so hard to speak while he’s down like this. “It feels good, Tony.” Steve smiles brilliantly at his Dom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tony smiles back. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tony strokes downward, until his hand wraps around Steve’s rock hard cock. And Steve gasps, because this is the first time Tony finally touches his dick this entire time. “Tony,” he moans. It’s more a plea. He wants…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony strokes his cock once, and it’s too much for his already oversensitive skin. He cries, and his body jolts, and more precome spills out of his cock, over the head and onto Tony’s hand. He’s utterly desperate, and he keens when Tony draws his hand away, letting his cock slap back up to Steve’s stomach. There’s tears in his eyes, but he watches as Tony brings his hand up to his mouth and licks away Steve’s precome. He’s on the precipice, but Tony hasn’t given him permission to come yet. Tears drip down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony moans. “You’re delicious,” he says, and Steve is panting. He can’t help himself. Then Tony looks down at him and considers. “You know what would look so gorgeous? Not that you’re not gorgeous already - you’re drop-dead beautiful, I really don’t know what to do with myself with the way you look at me like that. You’re so handsome.” Tony presses his palm under his chin and slips his thumb between Steve lips. He tastes Tony, and he lavishes his thumb, worshipping it. He looks up from under his eyelashes and sucks, hollowing out his cheeks and curls his tongue around it. Tony’s eyes are dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m losing my trail of thought,” Tony says, and he pulls his thumb out. Steve chases it with his tongue, but he’s met by Tony’s soft lips instead. Steve moans desperately. “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve does so, and he can hear the rustle of clothing as Tony moves away. He shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tony is back, brushing his fingers down the length of his skin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Tony praises, and Steve sinks into his words. Tony’s fingers draw away, leaving him bereft and cold, but then something is tucked between the rope and his skin. It feels...soft, silky, and cool to the touch. Tony puts another one of the mysterious objects in the knot that Tony had created. He doesn’t know what they are, but he’s eager to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go down his arms, across his back, and on his legs, and they tickle slightly when Steve breathes heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Tony says. He sounds stunned, and Steve squirms. He wants to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Steve begs, voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hand is in his hair, and he guides Steve back until he is precariously leaning against Tony’s thighs. Steve is utterly helpless; he wouldn’t be able to catch himself if Tony drew away and Steve fell now. But Steve trusts Tony not to do that. The sound of a camera shutter makes him moan wantonly, and Tony exhales. “Wow, that’s gorgeous, sweetheart. You can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Tony hasn’t released him from his position yet, Steve can only barely look down at himself, but he can see enough. There are flowers tucked between the rope and his skin, beautiful white and purple orchid flowers standing out starkly against his fair skin. He leaks because Tony is right: they look beautiful. Steve looks up to see Tony staring at him lovingly, and he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tony guides him back forward until he can kneel again under his own volition. “One more touch,” he says. “Open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony places a purple, fully bloomed hibiscus flower in his mouth. It tastes like cranberry. “Don’t drop it or bite down.” Steve tilts his head so that the flower wouldn’t fall out of his mouth, but it’s much harder to keep his mouth gently open. He wants to be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another click of the shutter, and Steve moans. He can barely see Tony from this angle, but he’s more focused on the flower in his mouth anyway. That’s his task, to be pretty for his Dom. And then the warm heat of Tony’s hand encompasses his cock, stroking him. Steve keens, and drool drips out of his mouth because he’s not permitted to close it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may come, but don’t move,” Tony tells him, and this time, Tony strokes his cock up and down with purpose. Steve’s breath comes out in stutters: it’s so much feeling, almost too much, and his skin is oversensitive. Steve whines, and he keens, and he cries, moaning helplessly as Tony takes his other hand and presses his fingers into his perineum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much. Steve comes, shaking as Tony mercilessly strokes him to completion. He may have blanked out for a second too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes to, Tony is above his. Tony looks like a mess, sweat dripping down his forehead, and he’s panting. His pants are down, his cock is out, and Tony is stroking his cock roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so beautiful,” Tony pants out. Steve feels so small as he looks up at him. “Your mouth, covered in the hibiscus flower...you’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cries as he comes, and Steve feels owned as he is marked with Tony’s come. It drips down his face, over the hibiscus, his neck, and his chest. Tony pants, and he drops down to his knees, pulling Steve close to him. He tucks the hibiscus fully into Steve’s open mouth, and he claims him, kissing Steve desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cranberry-flavored taste of hibiscus and the bitter taste of Tony’s come invades his senses, and he willingly parts his lips when Tony licks his way into his mouth and tangles their tongues together. Steve moans quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect, Steve,” Tony says, and Steve looks at him adoringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, efficiently, Tony unties Steve from his bondage, and the flowers fall to the floor with the ropes. When Steve looks down, he can see bruises on his skin. He loves them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Tony praises, cleaning Steve off with a damp cloth. Then he guides Steve to the bed. He strips efficiently before he clambers into bed with him. With his free arms, Steve wraps his arms around Tony, and he sleeps.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a <a href="https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>